


Kouchu to Ichigo

by Kouchu1992



Category: Crystal Jewels (anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kouchu1992/pseuds/Kouchu1992
Relationships: Kouchu/Ichigo





	Kouchu to Ichigo

Kouchu then met Ichigo again, and after saving her from Flamene, he promised to date her one day.In another episodr, Ichigo knew Kouchu shows his Brawlers in fact he has a girlfriend. Ichigo denies Kouchu. Then, when Kouchu chases after Ichigo, Kouchu met his evil counterpart, Red Kouchu and he found out that he kidnaps his friends. Kouchu was able to defeat Red Kouchu and rescues his friends, and shares his first kiss with Ichigo.His life is going nowhere until he meets Ichigo for a date. Kouchu takes an instant liking to Ichigo and the nice and sweet ways she learnt during her years in the city. However, when a monster tries to hit Kouchu, Ichigo springs to the rescue. Kouchu begins to notices that Ichigo is actually rather lovely at heart. But, the pressures of Ichigo's job as a doctor leave her blind to Kouchu's affections and Kouchu takes up traveling to try an distract herself. Finally, when disrespectful brawler, Marcy Kimensho, threatens to come between them, Ichigo has to act fast. But will they ever find the sensational love that they deserve? After Marcy was sent to jail, Kouchu saves Ichigo, and then, for the sake of time, Ichigo kisses Kouchu.


End file.
